


only love could ever hit this hard

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: F/M, ashmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't be scared about it<br/>don't forget it was real.<br/>Do you remember the things it let you feel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	only love could ever hit this hard

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much it hurts.
> 
> Inspired by 'Do you remember' by Jarryd James

_(don’t be scared about it)_

When she stood up he was sure that he screwed everything up.  
And then she started taking off her hijab, making him forget how to breathe and leaving him speechless.  
And when she was standing in front of him, beautiful, with eyes full of strange light, he wasn’t sure who he was anymore.

Her lips were warm and soft and he thought that maybe, just maybe, there was a chance for him. That maybe lonelyness wasn’t his destiny.

 

 

_(don’t forget it was real)_

When he found out the truth he was feeling lost. He had no idea what to think, what to feel. All he wanted to do was to hide somewhere and understand all that mess.  
But he couldn’t do that, so he tried to know them better, to find out which one of them was a woman he was in love with.

He understood that somehow he loved them both, but it was Raina he was in love with. And when he was looking her in the eyes he knew that she was the one that had kissed him, the one that trusted him so much.  
Without her smile nothing really had any sense.

But she started to build walls around her, walls she didn’t let him enter. ‘She likes you’ Nimah said and he knew, he was absolutely sure that it was the truth, he could say that by the way she was looking at him. But there was something else in her eyes, that short glimpse of pain he couldn’t understand.  
She distaced herself from him and it seemed that he lost her before he even had a chance to know her.  
And he... he was just tired of fighting.

It was easier to let her go.

 

 

_(do you remember the things it let you feel?)_

Pointing gun at Raina was feeling like the worst thing he had ever done.

When she asked what should she do he almost didn’t say out loud that she should stay. All he wanted to do was to keep her safe. But he had no right to tell her that.  
‘Do what you always do- pretend to be Nimah.’ he said quietly. He tried not to look her in the eyes, but it was suddenly an impossible thing to do.  
‘Okay’ she answered softly like she could read the truth behind his words.  
And when he lightly touched her scarf he was sure that he saw in her eyes the same hankering he was feeling.

So maybe, just maybe, there was still a chance for them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
